Bitter Sweet Beginnings
by liqouricewhip
Summary: Join Josh as the Sugar Rush racers assimilate him into their game. Josh shares in an adventure with each racer, trying to have as much fun as possible, get to know them, and eventually befriend them.


A/N Never learned how Josh became friends with the racers.

* * *

**_Candlehead_**

Vanellope hops out of her kart and begins walking to the castle, when she hears a gun go off. She spins around on her heels to scan the area. Josh drives away from the racers village, looking somewhere between scared and exhilarated. He stops between Vanellope and her kart. The first thing Vanellope notices is Josh's new helmet. She knows she has seen it somewhere before. "Do you like it?" Josh asks. Vanellope walks up next to his kart. She pokes the candle.  
"Is this Candlehead's helmet?" Josh nods his head.  
"Yup! I like it." He says grinning. Another gunshot goes off. Josh jumps out of his kart, onto Vanellope making them both drop onto the ground.

"Who was that?" Vanellope asks looking around frantically.  
"Candlehead. I accidentally dropped my gun when I took her helmet." Josh says leaning against his kart. Another gunshot goes off.  
"Josh!" Candlehead screams, scaring the two. "Josh! I know you're behind your kart! I can see my candle!" Josh scrambles to his feet and runs into the castle.

Vanellope jumps to her feet and glitches herself in front Candlehead. "Please move! I have to get my helmet back!" Candlehead says. Vanellope shakes her head and crosses her arms, not wanting Candlhead anywhere near Josh with the gun. "All I want is my helmet!" Vanellope stomps her foot, not willing to move. Candlehead jumps over Vanellope with ease and runs into the castle.

The door slams shut behind her, making her jump. "Hello Candlehead. I wanna play a game." Josh says in a raspy voice. Candlhead looks around, but can't see anything. "What kinda game?" She asks lowering Josh's pistol. Josh thinks for a moment.  
"A fun one. Really fun...uhh really really fun." Candlehead raises the pistol again.

"Come out here and give me my helmet back." She orders.  
"No. I'm now Josh Candle...no. Uhh Candle Josh...no. Shoot I had something for this." Candlehead waves her arms around as she walks forward. "You will never find me!" Josh yells pressing a button on the wall. Music begins blasting out if some speakers.

_"Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer."_ Candlhead starts firing into the dark, wanting to find Josh and get her helmet back._ "Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger. Don't you fight it til you tried it, do that conga beat."_

"I swear to god Josh, if you put my candle out." She threatens.  
"Never! I maybe a thief, but I'm not downright cruel." The music continues as Candlhead walks up the stairs.

_"Everybody gather round now. Let you body feel the heat."_ Candlhead makes it to the top of the stairs. She aims the pistol down the hallway. _"Don't worry if you can't dance; let the music move your feet."_ Josh jumps out from behind the curtain and grabs his pistol. He throws it away. Candlhead lunges for him, but he steps backwards and grabs her hands. He spins her around and starts dancing back towards the stairs.

_"It's the rhythm of the island, and like the candy cane so sweet!"_ Josh sings, guiding Candlehead down the hall, assisted only by the light of the candle on Josh's head. _"If you want to do the conga, you've got to listen to the beat!"_ Josh grabs Candlhead's waist and throws her into the air. He catches her and slides down the railing of the stairs. The door opens as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Josh spins Candlhead out of the castle and slams the door.

Vanellope opens the door to investigate the music. Candlhead spins out of the door, crashing into Vanellope, knocking them both to the ground.  
"What the heck is happening in there?" Vanellope asks. Candlhead jumps to her feet.  
"I don't know! Josh was playing music...and dancing. I'm so confused." She says.

Vanellope giggles. "Yeah. Well let's go see if we can get your helmet back." She says walking towards the castle door. She tries opening the door, but finds it locked. "Butter Candles! That's it!" Josh yells peeking his head out of one of the upper windows. "Or Candlescotch. I like them both. What do you guys think?" Josh says. Vanellope looks up at him. "Josh give Candlehead her helmet back!" Josh shakes his head.  
"I am loving this helmet! It keeps me warm! It's amazing!"

"If you give it back, I'll stay close. So you can...you know, stay warm." Candlhead says. Josh leans on the windowsill, thinking about her offer. After a minute he shakes his head. "Nope...actually." He begins thinking again.  
"No! Your hanging out with me twenty-four seven." Vanellope says. Josh looks down at Candlhead.  
"Sorry Cupcake. Princess rules." He says. Vanellope glares at Josh.  
"President! How may times do I have to tell you?"

Josh jumps out of the window and lands next to the two. "President, princess. They both start with a pr. Does it really matter?" Vanellope punches Josh in the shoulder, making him stumble back. "You're so mean." Josh says rubbing his shoulder. Vanellope steps towards him, making him flinch away. He jumps over Vanellope, behind Candlhead.

"You can have your helmet back. Just hide me from her." He whispers into her ear. Candlhead nods slowly, as she backs away from Vanellope.  
"What are you guys doing?" Vanellope asks. They both freeze in place. Josh leans towards Candlhead's ear again.  
"Don't move. She can't see you if you don't move." He whispers. Candlhead stays motionless, while Josh quietly sneaks away with her helmet.

Vanellope rolls her eyes and glitches in front of Josh. Candlhead turns around and sees Josh almost at the speedway. She sighs and runs after him.

Vanellope jumps onto Josh's back, making him fall onto the ground. Candlhead catches up and jumps on top of them as well. "Doggy pile!" Adorabeezle yells jumping on top of Candlhead, who is on top of Vanellope, who is on top of Josh, crushing him. Josh hits the ground with his palm, tapping out. The three jump off of Josh, allowing him to stand up. Candlhead grabs her helmet and puts it back on, with a large grin.

Josh pushes himself to his feet with a grunt. "You guys are crazy." He says leaning his head on Vanellope's head. Candlhead pats Josh on the back, before walking away. "What are you going to do now?" Vanellope asks. Josh shrugs.  
"Go find another racer to bug." He says walking towards the racer village.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it!


End file.
